


bubble gum

by goddesshylia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddesshylia/pseuds/goddesshylia
Summary: Pidge sings a song for Matt.





	bubble gum

**Author's Note:**

> song: clairo - bubblegum (song isn't mine)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHVLqIm-S2I
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/ccottrill
> 
> the singer kinda sounds like pidge so i thought "why not?" ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The scent of disinfectant and latex gloves stings Pidge's nose. She walks to the middle-aged woman at the reception desk and is greeted with a warm smile.

 

"Hi, uh, I was wondering if I could visit someone right now?"

 

The woman produces a stack of stickers that all read  _ St. Mary's Memorial Hospital Visitor's Pass _ with a line underneath for her name. "Of course, sweetie. Here you go. Oh, and here's a pen for your name. Now, who're you planning on visiting today?"

 

"Matt Holt."

 

The woman's fingers fly across her keyboard, the  _ clack clack clack  _ over-exaggerated due to her long acrylic nails. They're a soft, almost translucent pink color that reminds Pidge of Allura and she can't help but smile.

 

"Ah, he's room 204 on the second floor in the same hallway of the elevator. He should be two doors on your right. Have a nice day!"

 

"You too." Pidge waves and she makes her way to the elevator.

 

Inside, away from curious eyes, she lets out a deep breath and cleans the fog from her glasses. It's barely nine AM in the middle of November, but she's already sweating like it's August back home.

 

The elevator doors open and reveal a large hallway, empty save for the couple crying in the corner with a grim-looking doctor. The antiseptic smell is even stronger from here. 

 

Pidge pushes open the second door to her right and is met with the inevitable beeping of a heart monitor and the person hooked up to the machine. His eyes are closed and an oxygen mask covers half of his face. Someone left him new flowers on the desk littered with "Get well soon!" cards and a care basket of various goodies. She smiles fondly, knowing exactly who they're from.

 

"Hey Matt," she greets. "It's good to see you."

 

She knows he won't answer back. The doctors said it could be another week or two, possibly longer. Still, a small part of her thinks it helps.

 

Setting her bag to his left on the desk with his things, she pulls up a chair beside him. She begins to tell him about the following days since her last visit, of the new shenanigans her and the team had gotten themselves into - Shiro  _ finally _ asked out Allura and Coran pulled him aside to give him a “stern talking to,” Hunk made a new recipe that resulted in them having to buy a new microwave oven, and Lance and Keith stopped making out everywhere with unlocked doors, to everyone’s relief. Having Matt all caught up, Pidge clears her throat and fiddles with the instrument case strapped to her back.

 

“So, I… I decided to play the ukulele again. I’m a little rusty, obviously, I mean the last time I played I was what, ten? Eleven? But, um, I dunno, I think it’s a good way to keep me busy when my ‘gadgets and gizmos’ can’t,” she chuckles, recalling her childhood obsession with  _ The Little Mermaid  _ and how her father jokingly called her Ariel until she was nine.

 

She unpacks her ukulele and gives it a quick tune-up. “Don’t laugh if I sound like a dying seagull, okay?”

 

Her fingers strum over the strings and settle into a steady rhythm. Taking a deep breath, she begins to sing. 

 

_ Sorry I didn’t kiss you _

_ But it’s obvious I wanted to _

_ Bubble gum down my throat and it’s a curse _

_ But my luck couldn’t get any worse _

 

_ ‘Cause I swallowed the bubble gum _

_ Oh and these seven years will be pretty dumb _

_ Pink flowers grow from my skin _

_ Pepto Bismol veins and I grin _

 

_ You look so nice in your shirt _

_ It’s sad because it just hurts _

_ I’d do anything for you _

_ But would you do that for me too? _

 

_ ‘Cause I swallowed the bubble gum _

_ Oh and these seven years will be pretty dumb _

_ Pink flowers grow from my skin _

_ Pepto Bismol veins and I grin _

 

She doesn’t notice the tears clinging to her cheeks until they drip to her hands.

 

“Pidge, I didn’t know you could sing!”

 

She jumps at the sound of her name with a small yelp and wipes at her tears. 

“ _ Lance!  _ Don’t scare me like-” Her words die in her throat when she turns to see the whole team behind her. 

 

“And you can play the ukulele?! That’s so awesome!” Hunk chirps beside Coran, who nods his head in agreement. 

 

“Wha- what are you guys doing here?” She instantly wants to smack herself because,  _ duh _ , they’re here to visit Matt too, but jeez. 

 

“We all wanted to visit Matt with you, but no one could find you so we figured you left to visit him already,” Shiro supplies. “We didn’t mean to eavesdrop but-”

 

“You sounded  _ amazing _ ! Like one of those coffee shop singers. Ooh, Keith, remember that one girl who sang when we all went?”

 

Keith grimaces. “Yeah, I remember.”

 

“Didn’t you flirt with her and ask for her number?” Hunk chuckles.

 

“Hey, that was way before me and Keith started dating, it doesn’t count!” Lance playfully pokes a finger at Hunk’s chest.

 

In all the commotion, Shiro and Allura walk over to Pidge, who is trying desperately to hide her tears.

 

“Pidge,” Allura begins, placing a soft hand on her shoulder, “Would you like to be alone with Matt? We can always come back another day.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I was just about to leave anyway. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

 

With a weak wave, Pidge leaves with her things and makes her way outside.

 

It’s only when she’s in the safety of her house, and she shuts her bedroom door behind her that she sinks to her knees and a sob breaks past her lips.

 

She doesn’t play the ukulele again.

  
  



End file.
